


Walking Similar Paths

by Wolfmage553



Category: Chrono Trigger, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre Episode 64, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When Draconia is attacked by the Conclave it is saved by an unexpected ally who may provide Tiberius a different perspective on life.(Massive spoilers for Chrono Trigger and the Vox Machina series of Critical Role)
Relationships: Keyleth & Tiberius Stormwind, Tiberius Stormwind & Magus





	Walking Similar Paths

Tiberius raced through the city as his eyes gazed upon buildings he recognized and saw them burning. A frost dragon circled the air, occasionally forcing Tiberius to duck into a nearby alley to above being spotted. Finally he reached the stables where his family had been waiting for him. Krevanas said "We'll take Wyverns and head to Whitestone. There, we will explain our plight and hopefully we will gain the aid of our allies."

Suddenly a unfamiliar voice said "Do not bother. If they did not warn you of them before this, what makes you think they'll help you now?" Tiberius and his siblings turned around and saw a young elvan looking man with pale gray skin and light blue hair. The man placed his scythe so that it leaned against a stable door as he walked towards the Stormwinds.

Krevanas prepared a spell to fight this unfamiliar man when the man said "I am here to help you save your city and people. The human races of this world have betrayed you, the evidence is right outside. I have forces in the hundreds of thousands who would be more than happy to fight this dragon."

Tiberius said "Who are you?"

The young man said "My name is Magus. Now, do you want my aid?"

Krevanas said "Give us a moment." and gathered his family in a small circle to discuss the situation.

Tiberius said "He doesn't seem like he'd betray us."

Krevanas said "I understand you feel he'd make a valuable ally but Whitestone and Draconia have been allied for generations. They would not be so petty to throw away generations of allegiance because you killed someone who attacked you."

Drakka said "Can we really say that? We haven't heard from Whitestone since Tiberius came home. This Magus seems to know more than we do."

Krevanas said "We've also haven't heard from Emon either. For all we know they could be busy with their own troubles."

Tiberius said "How about I fight alongside Magus while the rest of you head to Whitestone?"

Faeryn said "Why didn't you offer that compromise earlier?"

Penelope said "Are you sure about this?"

Tiberius said "I'm sure mom."

Drakka hopped onto a Wyvern and said "Be careful, Tibsy."

Tiberius groaned, face-palmed and said "Did you have to say my nickname?"

Drakka laughed and said "I'll see you in Whitestone."

Tiberius said "I'll see you there as well. I'll be careful."

Tiberius then looked at his faithful familiar, Lockheed and said "Stay with aunt Drakka, okay?" Lockheed nuzzled Tiberius' cheek and flew onto Drakka's shoulder. The Wyverns carrying Krevanas, Penelope, Faeryn, Jerahd, Drakka and Lockheed took off, flying quickly so the frost dragon did not spot them. Tiberius watched his family fly to safety, knowing that if Magus' words were true he possibly wouldn't need to cast a single spell.

Magus said "Odd, I figured you'd be by your family's side."

Tiberius said "I will not let my people die for my past actions."

Magus resisted the urge to smile then and there. Something about Tiberius' words reminded Magus of when he would have said something similar, when he was known as Janus. The burning city reminded him so much of his old home, both being a floating city and a city where his people could use magic. Seeing it being destroyed, not by it's own hubris but by not being warned by their allies of a incoming threat, angered him. His thoughts of how he would give Draconia's allies a verbal smacking was interrupted by Tiberius asking "So, where are the forces you talked about?"

Magus said "Give me a second." and he created a magical gate. This drew the frost dragon's attention away from the citizens. Magic from the world Magus came from formed a magical barrier around Magus and Tiberius which the frost dragon could not break.

Magus said "Ozzie, Slash, Flea, I have found a betrayed soul who need our help. Gather every single member of our army you can and head through this portal. We will destroy the dragon that plagues the city and save the kin of the betrayed soul." Silence filled the area inside the barrier at first then a short rumble signaled the arrival of the armies on the other side. Magus lowered the barrier and just as the frost dragon realized he could attack hundreds of thousands of fiends exited the portal at once, outnumbering the frost dragon and overpowering the dragon after a tough battle. Four figures exited the portal shortly after and bowed to Magus.

The figures said at the same time "Lord Magus, you summoned us?"

Magus said "That I did. The forces have already pinned the dragon. Now, we will decide how best to end this threat."

Tiberius said "This dragon could be revived. I want to make sure it cannot come back to harm my loved ones."

Magus said "You are rather practical when it comes to dealing with foes. How do you plan on doing this?"

Tiberius said "Firstly, I'd suggest you move your troops behind us so they are not caught in the blast. Though I might need help casting the spell."

Magus said "My magic will be of aid."

Tiberius said "Let's make sure this threat never comes back." 

Magus said "Everyone, stand behind me. We will finish what you begun." the forces listened to him.

Tiberius said "Draconians, stand behind me. I will keep you safe," The nearby Draconians listened to him. Magic began to flow around Tiberius and Magus as they began to weave a complex spell. The frost dragon shook off the shock of the overwhelming forces just in time to receive the full blunt of the spell. Flames shot from Magus and Tiberius which quickly wrapped the frost dragon in a ball of flame. Once the spell was over where the frost dragon stood was a giant pile of ash. Silence filled the air which was slowly replaced by the cheers of Draconians.

Tiberius smiled, he had ensured the safety of his citizens and removed a big threat to Draconia with another's help. Magus said "You saved your home."

Tiberius said "No, we saved my home." and instantly fell to the ground unconscious. The cheers were replaced with shocked gasps as a crowd gathered around Tiberius.

Magus asked "Is he okay?"

One Draconian said "The spell used up all his energy. He'll be fine after a long rest."

Magus said "Let's put out the fires and do what we can to rebuild what buildings were burned." A group of Draconians picked Tiberius up and carried him to his home. Magus watched them hand Tiberius over to an older looking Draconian who proceeded to carry Tiberius inside. 

The older Draconian said "Don't worry, mister Tiberius, I'll get you a spare blanket. Your bedroom is a mess and I don't think you'll have the desire to clean it up when you wake up." and he placed Tiberius on fancy looking sofa. Magus quickly noticed a small tear racing down his cheek and wiped the tear away. From what he saw, Tiberius had a very loving family, something Magus only had a fraction of.

Magus sat outside the Stormwind home, waiting for his new ally to awaken. Eventually Magus hears the door opened and Tiberius looked at Magus and said "Have you been waiting outside this whole time?"

Magus said "Yes. I need to discuss something with you." and began walking towards Draconia city center where a bunch of Draconians put up celebration decorations to celebrate the fact they survived to see another day. Music sing through the air as Draconiansdanced, sang, ate, and drank. Tiberius gladly joined in on the celebration while Magus stood aside. The celebration rang on till late into the night, when most of the Draconians headed off to bed.

Tiberius sat beside Magus and said "So, what did you want to say?"

Magus said "I know about your former life as a member of Vox Machina."

Tiberius said "How?"

Magus said "It's hard not finding out about your travels. A lot of bards told me about your adventures."

Tiberius said "Let me guess, Podoko told you most of it?"

Magus said "Yes."

Tiberius said "That bard can talk anybody's ears off. But he ain't the worst bard I've met."

Magus said "I want to know, do you plan on returning to them?"

Tiberius said "I am needed here. Besides, I doubt they want to see me again after what I did."

Magus said "I looked into the histories of the other members and, from what I've read, you have the least blood on your hands out of all of them."

Tiberius said "Not really. Besides, it's not the fact I killed someone. It's what I said. I was angry at how they easily they brushed their own mistakes aside to make me feel worse but I never should have said what I said."

Magus said "I don't blame you for saying what you said. If anyone were to try and be on their high horse I'd gladly knock them off with a good verbal wake up call."

Tiberius said "I understand your reasoning but I still feel awful about it."

Magus said "That means you still considered them your friends."

Tiberius said "I still do, regardless of what happened."

Magus said "That's going to make what I tell you next hurt worse."

Tiberius said "Why?"

Magus said "Vox Machina knew about the frost dragon." 

Tiberius' eyes went wide with shock as he said "Why didn't they warn me?"

Magus said "I think they may have been ordered to not tell you."

Tiberius said "Who would order that?"

Magus said "I think you know who."

Tiberius said "Uriel would be smart enough to understand the negative ramifications of that order. Emon and Draconia have had good trade agreements ever since I helped save him and his family."

Magus said "Who else do they answer to?"

Tiberius said "The only other possibility is..." Tears brimmed from his eyes as the possibility pounded his mind. Allura was the only other possibility. His tears raced down his cheeks as he didn't want to believe it. Even after what she said to him, he still loved her and wanted to make things right with her. But Allura was the only one powerful enough to give such an order to Vox Machina and have it be obeyed no matter what. Tiberius finally started silently crying, letting all his sadness leave him in the form of tears. Magus knew what that type of pain was like. He had silently cried himself to sleep the first night he spent in his keep and this was no different. Magus didn't know what to say or do to help him so he just sat there waiting for someone to provide some words to comfort his now sorrow-filled ally.

The sound of Wyverns made Magus look up and see them land. Penelope saw Tiberius was still crying and said "Tiberius, what's wrong?" Tiberius couldn't talk, he just looked at his mother and pulled her into a hug.

Krevanas said "We were denied entry into Whitestone so we met with Uriel and his family. We learned Emon was attacked by four dragons. Uriel will put in a good word with the Whitestone's council to allow us entry. What happened here?"

Magus said "That dragon that attacked Draconia is now a pail of ash. We had a celebration and he was happy until I told him something I found out after the fight."

Krevanas said "What is it?"

Magus said "Somebody ordered Vox Machina not to tell Tiberius about the frost dragon. I think you know who that might be."

Krevanas said "I knew Allura was mad at Tiberius but she broke the treaty between Whitestone and Draconia. No doubt Uriel will have some choice words to say to Allura once I tell him of this."

Magus said "Save the lecture for when your son feels ready. He should be the one who says it, show her how much she hurt him."

Krevanas said "I doubt he'll ever be ready. He loved her and learning she sentenced innocent lives to die for what he did has destroyed his perception of her. It's better if Uriel talks to her and lets her know the serious damage she has done."

Magus said "I don't know the pain of a broken heart but I do know the pain of betrayal. Combining the two doesn't seem healthy."

Krevanas said "No, it doesn't. Girgy is going to keep a close eye on him. As for Vox Machina, I'll send a letter inviting them to Draconia. They shouldn't be punished for following orders. I think seeing his friends again might cheer him up at least a little."

Magus said "It might. Besides, they need to know that their friend is okay. No doubt word has already went out about the attack."

Krevanas said "Word already reached Uriel when I spoke with him. Seems a frost dragon headed to Draconia caught the attention of many nearby villages and they alerted him."

Magus said "So, where am I spending the night?"

Krevanas said "There's a guest room you can stay in."

Magus said "That sounds nice." and walked alongside Krevanas to the Stormwind's home. The guest bedroom was nice though without any personal decorations which was fitting for a room meant for anybody. Magus laid in the bed awake with one thought

"Will this change me for better or worse?"


End file.
